


I Noticed

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was such a small difference, and yet Michael spotted it straight away. He supposed it was one of those things that happened when you developed feelings for someone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Noticed

It was such a small difference, and yet Michael spotted it straight away. He supposed it was one of those things that happened when you developed feelings for someone. Noticing how their hair looked so special even if it was the same every day. Or how he noticed himself smiling so much over the smallest mannerisms that no one else seemed to notice. Michael did notice how Gavin’s hair looked attractive today, even if it was the same spiked mess as usual. He also found himself smiling ridiculously as Gavin shouted a mocking _“Morning, sunshine!”_ at him, accent thick, as he walked through the doors that morning. But today, he also noticed Gavin’s new black sweater and found himself wondering how such a simple item of clothing could suit the Brit so much. He supposed it was just another one of those things.

For most of the day Michael found himself glancing in Gavin’s direction even more than usual. If he’d been suspicious before, this topped any other day of his fixation with the Brit. It was just something about how sweet Gavin looked wrapped up in the black sweater, occasionally flipping his hood loosely atop his head whenever the feeling took him. Michael almost felt disgusted in himself at how sentimental the whole situation was.

During a quick test run of a new course Geoff and Gavin had managed to put together on Minecraft the night before, Michael knew he was well and truly fucked if he carried on acting the way he was.

   “Aw, Michael!”

   “Christ! How do you expect anyone to finish this? No one will finish this!”

   “It’s not that hard.” Gavin laughed, absently tugging at the white strings hanging down from his jumper.

Instantly, Michael’s eyes hooked onto the small action, a smile tugging at his lips before he forced a laugh and quickly moved his gaze back to the screen. “You try it then, smart-ass.”

Gavin was quick to notice Michael’s stare and smirked to himself. Turning back to the screen and trying to tackle the little ‘agility course’ as Geoff had named it; he found it wasn’t as easy as they’d thought. As he continually fell from blocks upon blocks of wool, he found his thoughts drifting slightly. All that morning Michael’s eyes seemed to be trained on him…or more than usual anyway. Gavin couldn’t even deny that he didn’t find it at the very least endearing, but he couldn’t help but wish Michael would speak to him rather than look at him these days. He didn’t even know why he was staring so much.

   “I think we made this a little too difficult, Geoff.”

   “Oh, come on. It’s not that fucking hard.”

As the trio left the Minecraft Let’s Play unfinished for the day - after Michael and Gavin both agreed there was no way they could make a video out of the course - Geoff still refused to admit it was too hard of a map.

   “I don’t think we even made past the first level on the whole course.” Gavin laughed, hands shoved in the pockets of his jumper as they three went to go for lunch. Michael followed, if not a little distracted.

   “It just needed some bits changing.”

   “Like the whole thing?”

   “Fuck off!” Geoff snapped, though his expression wasn’t so harsh as he chuckled to himself a little. “You guys staying in for lunch?”

   “Nah, I’m going for a walk. Coming Michael?” Gavin asked.

   “Yeah, sure.”

   “Alright, later you fucks.” Geoff lifted a hand as he walked away, coaxing Jack into a conversation as he walked out into the hallway.

Gavin’s curiosity hit its peak as Michael seemed to be quieter than normal, stepping out of the building without a word.

   “Hey, Michael?”

   “Yeah?”

   “Are you alright?” Gavin asked, genuinely a little bit concerned.

Michael ignored the heat running to his cheeks and made a sideways glance to Gavin, feigning confusion.

   “Yeah, why?”

   “You’ve been acting a little weird today.” Gavin paused for a little as the pair crossed a road. “Well, not just today actually.”

Michael didn’t say a word as he led them into the closest store to get a drink. Gavin waited for the other to finally reply, but was met with nothing but Michael refusing to look at him.

   “Michael, have I done something wrong?”

The American stopped at that, finally looking at Gavin and his worried expression and letting out a breath. “I’m not mad at you. You’d just laugh if I told you, Gav.”

   “Why would I laugh?”

Gavin followed Michael as he walked up and down a few aisles of the store, intent on getting an answer but finding himself grinning at how Michael avoided his question. He wasn’t completely blind, after all. He was definitely flustered about something.

Abruptly, Michael changed the subject, in a manner of speaking.

“When did you get that sweater?”

 _Wasn’t expecting that._ Gavin thought vaguely, raising an eyebrow before looking down to his black hoodie and tugging at the edges to pull it down.

   “I’ve had it ages. I brought it back from England last month. Why?” Gavin replied slowly.

Once Michael had paid for his drink and headed out of the store, Gavin almost accepted that he wasn’t going to get an answer and scowled, until he heard Michael muttering.

   “It just really suits you, that’s all. It’s nice.”

For a while, Gavin was convinced he hadn’t heard right until he saw Michael’s face flushed red, glancing back at him every so often.

   “Oh.”

   “You better not fucking laugh, Gavin, I swear to God.”

   “I won’t, I won’t.” Gavin repeated, finding a small grin tug at his lips which he tried to suppress. “Mi-cool?”

   “What?”

   “Is that why you were starin’ at me all day?”

Michael found himself at a loss of what to say. He could imagine Gavin making this into such a big joke, and yet at the same time a naïve part of him felt like Gavin would never do that to him. As the pair started to head back, Michael figured he could take it either way. He was just sick of waking up every morning and noticing these small things that no one ever noticed. Noticing small parts of Gavin that were so ordinary but so amazing to Michael. Things that make him feel so stupid for fawning over something so insignificant. Above all, he was sick of noticing things when Gavin had no idea what was behind those glances. Nodding to himself subconsciously, he gave up.

   “It’s not just because of the stupid sweater, but yeah. It was half of that.” Michael replied, a little harshly out of frustration.

   “What do you mean?”

   “Fuck, Gavin.” Michael muttered quietly, shaking his head. _Why is he so dense?_ “I notice a lot of stuff about you that no one else says anything about.”

Gavin found himself becoming unusually nervous. As Michael looked back at Gavin and saw a smile creep to the other’s lips, he took it the wrong way out of instinct. “If you make a fuckin’ joke out of thi-“

   “-I’m not, Michael!” Gavin exclaimed, pressing a hand to the others shoulder to stop him from storming off, facing the other towards him. “I’m not, I promise.” He finished quietly, watching Michael’s expression turn from angry to that one look that Gavin knew was always aimed at him, no one else to date. Gavin found himself shuffling forward, still watching Michael intently.

   “What are you trying to say, Michael?” Gavin’s voice was so quiet and soft, it was strange hearing him sound so tentative. The more Michael watched Gavin’s face, those bright eyes flickering across his own, almost searching for something – the less afraid he felt.

Not trusting himself to speak, his hands found the black material of Gavin’s hoodie and tugged forward slightly, still testing the water. If Gavin didn’t want this, he could move. And yet the Brit didn’t even have to think, letting himself be pulled forwards and watching Michael with half-lidded eyes, silently hoping this was what he wanted.

When Gavin felt lips against his, cautious but definite, everything finally began to slot into place. Michael never once let go of the black material across Gavin’s chest, slowly pulling Gavin forward and resting one hand across the Brit’s neck, gently holding him in place. Gavin found himself smiling as their lips meshed, wrapping his arms across Michael’s shoulders, and for a moment he was sure Michael smiled too. All that filled Gavin’s head were thoughts of Michael, those small smiles, stolen glances and unexpected compliments over something that hadn’t even changed.

It might have taken him far too long, but Gavin had finally noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/41212368593/i-noticed


End file.
